Car Crash
by timberjacker
Summary: Modern AU with Dragons - Astrid was meant to be perfect and have no flaws at all. But she finds out that her weakness is the guy who saved her from a car crash.
1. Chapter 1

Modern AU with Dragons - Astrid was meant to be perfect and have no flaws at all. But she finds out that her weakness is the guy who saved her from a car crash.

Astrid POV

I awoke early in the morning to find the terrible terrors singing on the roof tops, before I got downstairs and got a text from Rachel if I had done the Biology HW. I replied and told her no, and rushed into doing it. Unaware of the time, I quickly became late for school and hopped into my old battered car. It always got me to where I needed to go, despite the bad noises coming from the back of my car. I drove quickly to school and rushed my parking before running into school. Thankfully, I wasn't the only one late. Scott who had been beating Hiccup once again also arrived late and then once again tried to hit on me. Double maths passed slowly and after break I had Religious Studies and then English. After lunch I had double PE which was easy as ever.

The lessons themselves weren't bad, but they were just not enjoyable and I was entirely grateful when school ended. I then pushed my way through the crowds in the corridors before rushing to my car parked across the street and ran across the road without looking.

"Astrid watch out!" I heard a very nasal voice say form behind me.

Then from behind me somebody had pushed me. I picked myself up from the floor, with a large gash along my forearm and elbow. My now ripped jumper and a fine trickle of blood running down me. I then looked to my knees and noticed they were also grazed.

I guess it was at the same time that I had turned around to see the person who had dared to push me, only to find a limp lifeless body lying in front of the road with a large black SUV speeding off into the distance.

I stood there in shock, this lean auburn haired boy had risked his life for mine. People where then suddenly rushing towards me to check if I was alright, but everybody ignored the person who had saved me. In fact, I was wrong a large blonde haired boy named Frank had gone over to the boy.

"For Thor's sake, why aren't you helping Frank with the boy?" I asked rather annoyed that everybody was fussing over me. I was Astrid Hofferson, and I don't need people peering towards me checking if I'm alright when there's a half dead body lying in the road.

"Don't worry it's only useless, it doesn't matter what happens to him." replied Scott.

"He's the mayor's son though, I don't care if you like him or not he saved me"

"He probably couldn't even push you if he tried, I mean he hasn't got biceps like these" said Scott whilst trying to impress me by flexing his muscles.

"What is going on here?" came the voice of Gobber, the mechanics and engineering teacher at our school.

"Useless over there, pushed my Astrid out of the road" said Scott

"Firstly he's not useless otherwise I would be lying there on the road and I'm definitely not yours Scott".

With this Gobber left us to argue whilst calling 999, "Hello, what service do you require?"

"Ambulance" replied Gobber

"Ok, what happened?"

"A boy was knocked down by a car, it looks pretty bad. There's blood all over the road, hurry please"

"Ok, well an ambulance is now on the way, as are the police."

Gobber, quickly put the phone down and rushed over to Hiccup, who was unconscious due to so much pain. "Has he been unconscious for the whole time?"

"Yes, he has, thankfully. The pain must be +30 at least, if not more" said Frank. "Do you think he'll make it?"

"Yeah, it might be tough, but Hiccup is a trooper and he'll survive. He was born early, you know. Doctors didn't think he'd make it through one of the harshest winters I have ever seen, but he did, so he'll get through this as well. "

A few minutes later and the ambulance arrived, rushing Hiccup and me into the ambulance. I told them I didn't need it but, they wouldn't budge, I had to go to hospital with them. Gobber then decided it was a good time to phone Stoick. It went to voicemail, but Gobber left a message anyway. "Hiya Stoick, there's been an incident at school. Hiccup was hit by a car going at 50mph whilst saving the star of my athletics team, Astrid. You must remember her, she was in the newspapers a few weeks ago, winning the archipelagos 5Km race. Anyway, Hiccup is in a pretty bad state and when you get the chance come and see him. Thanks Gobber."

"Typical Stoick, never answering his phone and always too busy to care. Probably won't even visit him in hospital" said Gobber.

"Why not?" I asked, I mean family is family even if I didn't like them I would go and visit them.

"Well you see Stoick blames Hiccup for his wife, Valka's death. He believes if Hiccup hadn't been so relentless on going to visit the dragon enclosure, Valka would still be here. Valka was murdered in front of poor Hiccup who had to witness it all."

"Who did Hiccup survive? Surely the murder would have killed him as well"

"The storey goes on to say that a young Night-Fury had shot a plasma blast through the bars of the cage and protected him and scared him off."

"Wow, that must have so scary for Hiccup. I never knew." No wonder he doesn't like it when Scott takes the piss out of him about losing his mum I thought to myself.

We sat the rest of the journey to the Hospital in a comfortable silence. Once we arrived I was moved into a cubicle were a doctor came and treated my injuries. After they had been treated and I had stayed in overnight for observation, I was released the next morning. However I found that nobody other than Gobber had been and visited Hiccup, but I couldn't deal with the fact that he was lying there in a much worse state than I was because of my stupidity.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hiccup POV:**_

So you may be wondering why I was late for school. Well last night I and Toothless, my trustworthy Night Fury, had won another dragon race last night in Meathead Island, several hours flying away from Berk. The race started at 7.30pm and went on for hour and a half. Toothless and I flew back after the race had finished and arrived home at midnight. At the track I am known as Night Rider and no one knows that I do it, not even Gobber or Frank. Thankfully, Dad was still at work. Come to think of it he isn't home much and I haven't seen him in a while. Even if I do see him though it's only for a few minutes before he has to go back to being Mayor and working extremely hard.

After school had finished and I saw Astrid about to be run over I took a chance and risked my life. I mean only Toothless, Gobber and Frank actually care about me, so I won't be missed by many anyway.

 _ **Astrid POV:**_

I stood outside ICU (Intensive Care Unit), looking at the pale boy lying there because of my own stupid fault. If only I had looked both ways before I crossed the road, neither of us would have been hurt and I wouldn't feel this guilt rising up in my chest. It was my entire fault and now I can't even say sorry to him as he is lying there in an induced coma. The doctors don't know when he'll wake up or even if he will.

Gobber had come and gone to get a coffee for me and him. He had the courage to go in and sit next to him. Apparently Gobber was Hiccup's godfather and it was obvious that he had a close bond with the boy.

"Was it your fault?" asked a large man standing behind me.

I turned around slowly to see the Mayor of Berk showing no emotion in his face. "Was it your fault?" he asked again. "Or was it his fault again?" The large man obviously took my silence as a no; I just couldn't face up to the large man standing before me. "First he goes and gets my wife killed and now gets himself nearly killed as well, why can't he be a normal person and not get into these stupid accidents?"

Before I could reply Gobber had returned with two large cups of steaming coffee. "Ahh you've finally arrived, quiet day at the office Stoick?" he said whilst passing me the coffee.

"No, but I thought I better come and see him for myself. Stupid boy getting himself run over when will he ever grow up and not do something stupid?" And with that Stoick got up and left and went back to work.

"Lass, why didn't you tell him the truth? We both know Hiccup pushed you out of the way to save you" He said whilst pointing his hook at me.

"I was scared, Gobber. I was weak; I couldn't tell the mayor that it was my fault that his boy is laying in that room in a coma." I said whilst gazing into it.

"Stoick is a scary person lass believe me. I've seen him be angry before. There was a rivalry between Stoick and one of his former followers, Alvin the Treacherous. He tried to set Stoick up so that he wouldn't become Mayor, but his plan was foiled and Stoick banished him from Berk. But the truth is going to come out sooner or later. People will be talking about it for a while. 'Mayors' mistake save golden girl!' or something like that in the Daily Berk. Well I'm going to sit with him, come and join me. You can get anything off your chest in there; apparently talking to them whilst there in a coma helps. "

I slowly walked towards the door and decided that I would have to be fearless and go in, just like my Uncle Finn taught me when I was a little girl. I sat down on one of the very uncomfortable chairs and suddenly found myself being very tired and in need of some sleep. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Several hours after I had awoken, Frank had turned up when Gobber had to go home. "How is he?" asked Frank.

"Critical but stable, or so I was told. Don't know what it means though" I replied.

"Critical but stable means someone who is severely ill but their condition is not deteriorating at the present time. In other words, the doctors cannot predict what will happen, but the patient is very ill." Said Frank

"Why did he risk his life for me?" I asked "He didn't need to, I mean if me dies now, I won't be able to say thanks."

"I sure Hiccup will be fine, his notes look good and he's got normally brain function which is a really good sign." Said Frank whilst reading over the notes. "He probably did it because since he was about 10 he's fancied you but no one ever gave him a chance. People would shut him off before he had a chance to prove people wrong."

Hiccup fancied me? Hiccup Haddock, the boy laying there in a serious condition because of my mistake, fancied me? I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't anymore, after what has happened. "Are you sure?" I asked Frank.

Frank pulled out Hiccup's sketch book from Hiccup's schoolbag and turned it to page showing a drawing of me, with the words ' _A Valkyrie'_ written below it. I guess it was around the same time that Hiccup's blood pressure and heart rate had dropped lower than they should be and if wasn't long until he was in VF (Ventricular Fibrillation). Suddenly we were ushered out of the room, with several doctors and nurses coming into the room. I heard one of them say that he must have caught an infection in his leg and they had to take him to theatre. I phoned Gobber and let him know of the new update and he called Stoick before rushing his way here.

Several hours passed before we heard a word of how Hiccup was. Gobber had arrived but not Stoick, Frank had also stayed and a doctor came out of surgery to inform us of some news, "Unfortunately Hiccup has…."

 **So that's Chapter 2 done and I think I should explain a few things;**

 **I'm using English schooling systems**

 **The bit with Hiccup is before the crash or whilst he is in the coma**

 **Also can I have some ideas for a new title, it kinda sucks!**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed:**

 **Midnightsky0612: Yep you can!**

 **VenomousFantum: Thanks for the constructive criticism, it really helps. I think this ending is better**

 **NightStormPhoenix: Thanks, yeah I think it's an original plot as well**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **Astrid POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes and found that I was in bed and surrounded by several people looking down on me. "Oh thank goodness you're alright Astrid, I was so worried about you" said my mother.

"What happened?" I asked, I didn't remember falling asleep and why would my mum be worried? I mean I had just had a little nap, didn't I?

"You fainted" my father said rather bluntly.

"I did?" Was all I could exclaim. "Why?"

"The doctor believes it was all stress from both the car crash and the awaiting news of the boy coming out of surgery."

"So my dream or should I say nightmare was true?" I asked. I mean my horrible nightmare couldn't be true could it? What if it was? What would I do? Hiccup could be dead, because of me!

By now the doctor had arrived, just in time to hear my last phrase. "What nightmare Astrid?"

"Well this boy saved me from a car crash and in it he died. It was a very painful and slow death, like he was being tortured. He was given no pain relief and left there to die on the side of the road because nobody cared about him." I explained

"Well part of your nightmare was true."

"What part?" I asked rather hesitantly.

"A boy saving you from a car crash. Hiccup Haddock had saved you form a car crash, but he didn't die on the side of the road" So he did die? I thought, it was all my thought, why would people do something like that for me? He didn't need to, I mean yeah sure I would have been probably killed but I'm fitter than him and would have a greater chance of surviving than him surely.

"Hiccup had just come out of surgery when you finished. As I have already told Gobber and Frank, unfortunately Hiccup has lost his left leg. We had to amputate it otherwise the infection would have spread and he would have died a very slow and painful death."

"He's not dead?"

"No, he lost his left leg though"

"Is he awake yet?"

"No, this operation will probably take him a few days to recover from and then his body should be ready to wake up. All going well he could be back in school in a couple of weeks."

Several hours later I was released from hospital for the second time in the week and I was sent home. I was given Friday off of school to help recover and then was sent back to school on Monday. I was bombarded with questions about how I was, but nothing was ever mentioned about Hiccup. I suffered concussion and a few scrapes and bruises, whilst he lost his leg! And to top that off nobody cares that he lost his leg.

 _ **Several Weeks Later…**_

The doctors had in fact been wrong. I sat down in ICU for what felt like the thousandth time already with my homework sprawled across the coffee table in there. Hiccup won't mind me using this space for my homework; I mean he doesn't even know yet, because he wasn't still awake.

I came by after school every day and spent a bit of times here at the weekends. I found the silence nerve wrecking but, it reminded me that it was my fault and Hiccup shouldn't be there. It should be me lying there in this horribly uncomfortable hospital bed in a coma, not him. He did nothing wrong in this incident, except maybe risk his life for mine. Yet because I didn't have the guts to tell the mayor the truth, Hiccup was being blamed again. It's not the first time he's been blamed for something his fault. A few years ago, when were 15/16 Scott and the Twins came and set fire to Gobber's Garage (or The Forge' as he calls it.) Hiccup wasn't even at work that day, but he still got blamed for it.

Now he was going too blamed about this, unless I tell Stoick. But how do you tell a 400lb man with a great big red beard that you've been lying? I should ask Gobber before I speak to him; maybe he'll know what to do.

I was struggling with my Chemistry homework again. I mean how am I meant to know how to calculate the pH of a weak acid? Hiccup would probably know, in fact he's probably already done this homework already. Whilst flicking through my textbook I glanced up at Hiccup, in case he miraculously woke up now. He still hadn't. Darn it when I needed his help he wouldn't bother to answer me. My frustrations got the better of me and I shouted, "For Thor's sake Hiccup, wake up anytime you want! You've been asleep long enough!"

Maybe Thor had heard me, or maybe not, but either way Hiccup's hand started twitching and then his eyes started to flutter open, "Doctor – Hiccup's awake!" I shouted

The doctor walked into the room and checked out Hiccup's eyes, if he could talk and if he could follow some commands. Thankfully, everything seemed alright and it looked as if Hiccup was going to make a full recovery.

The doctor then dragged me outside of the room and said, "Astrid, I know you're very happy but Hiccup isn't out of the woods yet. There could be psychological damage or something we don't know yet. We won't know until he is properly awake and has had a long sleep. Do you understand?" I nodded my head and pulled out my phone to call Gobber and Frank the good news.

I headed back into the room where we were surrounded by several nurses who were doing other checks to make sure he was alright.

"Too-Toothless" he slurred and I pulled a strange face and he told me to tell my Dad that he said 'Toothless'. At first I thought he had gone mad, he didn't lose any teeth, though I guess he lost a leg – which I still feel guilty for.

"I will, now Hiccup if you're tired go back to sleep, I'll still be hear when you wake up, don't worry."

With my comforting words Hiccup fell asleep again and visiting hours were soon over. It was time for me to go back home and tell my parents the news.

 _ **At The Hofferson Household**_

I was sitting down eating dinner, Spaghetti Bolognese cooked by my mum. And I told my parents the good news, Hiccup was finally awake, even if not for a long time. I then told my Dad what Hiccup had said, "Toothless" that's all he said and it seemed very important to him. "What does it mean?" I asked quizzically.

"Err um, the boiler it needs fixing and Hiccup normally does it but, if he can't do it a company called Toothless does it."

"That's the first thing he said when he awoke was to about our boiler?"

"Yep, that's definitely what it means"

After dinner my father had gone out, not sure what to do – but it must be important as he left suddenly. What did he go to do?

 **Another chapter complete, thanks for all the reviews guys – it means a lot to me.**

 **So thanks to 'werewolf dj' and 'Hiccstridlover13' for suggesting tittles. Please do leave more suggestions for the tittle and by chapter 5/6 I will have made my decision regarding the tittle**

 **Next chapter will probably be up at some point over the weekend**

 **Oh and you all know this anyway; I don't own HTTYD**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I must say it's been a very long weekend (four months nearly, oops)!**_

 _ **Sorry for the lack of updates guys, life got in the way and had huge writers block. I'm still not overly happy with this chapter, but who cares right?**_

 _ **Thanks again for your continued support as well guys!**_

 _ **ASTRID'S POV**_

It was a few days later that Hiccup awoke again, this time however he noticed the Thunderdrum in the room, his leg _(or should I say lack of leg?)._

I was once again, sitting in the chair doing my homework on one side of the bed, with Frank on the other side of the bed. He began to stir and Frank went outside to alert the doctors of Hiccup's reawakening. He still went on about Toothless, for some weird reason and I told him that my Dad had taken care of it. He then sat up and the doctors asked some questions, which he answered correctly.

Hiccup then asked how long he'd been out for and in which I replied to nearly 3 weeks, he was shocked but not overly disappointed though. The doctor went out of the room to go and check on his other patients and then it happened.

Hiccup's left arm reached down towards his left leg and he couldn't feel his foot or his shin for that matter.

"Err; is it bad that I can't feel my left foot and shin?" He asked aloud. Frank and I both shared a glance, it wasn't our jobs to tell him the news – the doctor should have done that when he awoke. "I mean I can still see it" he said whilst removing his bed sheets to see his non-existent leg. "I must have hit my head during the crash, its affecting my eyesight" By now Frank decided it was a good time to excuse himself to grab a coffee and leave me with a slightly deranged Hiccup. Hiccup continued to ramble on about how his leg was most certainly there, until I interrupted him.

"Hiccup, your eyesight is fine." He pulled a quizzical face before returning his eyes onto the leg.

"No, no, no. It can't be gone." He cried out, before doing something stupid.

He tried to stand.

Thankfully I reacted quickly enough and caught him before he did himself some more damage. I then helped himself back onto his bed and looked him sternly in the eyes. It was at this moment that I wished Gobber was here, he himself is missing a few limbs and Hiccup could have greatly benefitted from that.

"Is my bag still here?" he asked me. I nodded and went and got it for him and asked what he wanted, his sketchbook and his pencils. However, when I got it out, it was already open on the page with the drawing of me. His eyes suddenly turned cold, "You went through my sketchbook? Why did you do that?"

I was stunned by his tone, but I did deserve it. "Frank showed me it."

"Well he shouldn't have. Why did he show it to you?"

"Because I asked why you would save me and he said that you had a crush on me."

"Well its true, I do. But.."

"But what…"

"Nothing never mind, it doesn't matter. Do you like dragon racing?" He asked me.

"Of course, who doesn't" I replied

"Favourite rider?"

"Night Rider, who else?"

"Was there a race whilst I was, you know I was having a lie in?" he joked

I let slip a giggle and replied, "Yeah there was, 'Dagur the Deranged' won. Only because Night Rider's dragon had a serious wing sprain."

"Oh ok. Thanks."

We fell into a comfortable silence. 10 minutes later or so, my father picked me up from work. But before he left he had a private word with Hiccup, alone and Hiccup's smile was unnoticeable.

 _ **A WEEK LATER – HICCUP'S POV**_

I sat waiting for Gobber to arrive and when he did he was holding a special package. This special package was in fact carrying my new leg. You see I designed my leg so I would still be able to operate Toothless' tail.

When saving me from the people who had killed my mum, Toothless' tail was damaged by the attackers and it was so bad it had to be amputated. When I learned to fly on Toothless, I had to build him a new tail that I could control with my left foot, as his left part of his tail was missing. Now that I had lost my leg, I had to build a new tail, so I could control it.

"I bought ya your leg Hiccup" Gobber announced as he entered my room. "But I don't understand why you went with that design, I mean there are much more simple options available" he said, whilst looking at his wooden leg.

I realised it was now or never, tell Gobber and hope he understands and doesn't push me away or lie and don't tell him. I decided to tell him, it was better in the long run.

"Do you watch dragon racing Gobber?"

"Yes"

"Well you know the one that rides the Night Fury..."

"Yeah, go on lad"

"Well that is…"

"C'mon spit it out!"

"Me"

"What?"

"I'm Night Rider, Gobber"

"No you're not"

"Yes, I am. When my mother was killed, what saved me from a near certain death and got injured in the process?"

"A Night Fury". Gobber stood there and looked at me before asking, "That explains why he hasn't raced in almost a month."

"Yeah it does"

A nurse then entered and helped me to put on my prosthetic and we fiddled around with it until it felt comfortable. After the nurse had left, satisfied with my prosthetic I told Gobber to speak to Mr Hofferson for me details about my other life.

You see, Mr Hofferson, Astrid's father is an agent from dragon racers. He was the one who told me I could do it and what's more, be the best at it. He was the person who got me to join the racing leagues and I've winning every race since I entered.

A few days later after I had learnt to walk again, I was released from hospital. Frank picked me up and dropped me off home.

The first thing I did was go into the library and access the secret room, where Toothless and my riding gear was kept. Toothless got up and bounded towards me, before looking at my prosthetic and sniffing it. He then looked up at me with his puppy eyes before looking at the tail Gobber had made to go with my prosthetic.

"Yeah alright bud, but just a quick flight and nothing to stupid, I'm still recovering." Toothless' nodded in understanding way before letting me put on his new tail and my very own wings (A flight suit that I had designed called 'Dragon Fly II', 'Dragon FlyI' was not a success).

We were only up in the air for 30 minutes before I was becoming tired and went back home and had some dinner. I ordered a pizza and checked my phone to see a message from Dad,

 **You stupid boy, getting yourself run over like that, damaging my image to the public. I won't be home for a couple of weeks I've got a meeting with the President of the Archipelago and some important business men. Dad**

Typical Dad, not caring that I'm home alone, without one of my legs and he can't even be bothered to come and check on me.

On the good side, it means I don't have put Toothless in the secret room for a while, but on the flipside, I've got school in the morning.

I finished my pizza and took my painkillers before going to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke with pain were my shin and foot should have been on my left leg. What a great way to start the day I thought to myself with a legendary phantom pain. Maybe I should ask Gobber; I mean he's lost a couple of limbs so he should know what is like to have them.

I looked over towards my alarm clock and found myself alarmed at the time _**(pun intended!)**_. It read 4:36 am. I then realised that I could have some more pain killers and got up to go and get them from my on suite bathroom.

The next thing I knew I was lying on the floor, then it hit me again.

I've lost my leg and I forgot to put my prosthetic on. I managed to crawl my way to the bathroom and reach my painkillers and agonizingly crawled my way back to bed. I gingerly pulled myself up and sat up on my bed whilst taking my drugs.

I then looked around and saw my prosthetic by my alarm clock. Well it would have been useful early, oh well never mind I thought to myself.

I strapped my prosthetic on to my leg and hesitantly made my way towards my flight suit after waking Toothless.

My said dragon gave me a gummy smile and began to bound around the room happily as he saw me in my world renowned flight suit. I attached his new tail and went and opened my balcony bedroom doors. Toothless followed behind me and once on the balcony outside, I jumped onto my trusty dragon and he leaped off into the sky to kill a few hours.

Once we were in the air, put Toothless on auto tail; let him stretch his wings whilst I took in the surroundings as we rose into the clouds. Up here in the air, I feel so free and at home just flying with Toothless. I stretched out my hands and reached them into the white clouds. When I was younger, my mother would put me on her lap and fly with Cloudjumper, but not very fast or high.

I'll never forget that moment, when I flew with my mother on Cloudjumper. I wish every day that she hadn't died. Ever since mum died, Dad has always been angry at me and gives me this disappointing scowl. I think he would have preferred if I had died instead of Mum, that way he'd still be happy.

************************** Time Skip ***********************************************

After two and half hours of flying, I had to go back home and get ready for school. After a quick breakfast, shower and getting dressed I said a goodbye to Toothless. I made my way to my car and drove off to school.

Once I parked my Aston Martin Vantage into a free parking slot, I sat there for a few minutes to mentally prepare myself for what was about to come. Once people found out about my prosthetic leg people will probably take the piss out of me even more, but I could handle it. I was a Haddock and we are tough skinned, or at least my father said so when Mum died.

I took one last breath before opening my car door and began making my way through the crowds and into school.

 _ **ASTRID POV**_

As I drove into school I noticed something I hadn't seen in the school parking lot for a while, a black Aston Martin Vantage loitering in the car park. As I parked my car I decided it would be nice idea for me to go and speak to him before lessons started.

I saw his tall lean build walk towards school at a slow, gentle pace and an unusual one at that, Hiccup used to rush into school to escape bullies but I guess missing a leg slows you down and he wouldn't, which means that someone needs to be there for him.

I quickened my pace as I walked towards hoping to catch him before he was lost in the crowd. He like, me had dragon studies first so I knew where he would be heading in case I couldn't catch him, but thankfully I did. When I reached I punched him on the arm and he turned around and said; "Not now Scot I got lessons to get to"

"I'm insulted that you think I'm Scot" I replied

"Oh hi Astrid eh hi Astrid"

"Are you ok?"

"Me, never better apart from the leg you know, but I'd prefer if you didn't say anything to anyone you know"

"Yeah sure, if you need anything just ask yeah?"

"Yeah sure, I will thanks Astrid; you've been great to me this last couple of weeks."

We then silently made our way to class and sitting down. A few minutes later Mr Belch came in and began the class, "Morning class, now that you're all settled into the year and have learnt all the required facts to begin dragon training. Firstly, we will bond with your dragons and assign them names. If you would all like to follow me to the woods dragon enclosure outside, you will get to meet the dragons."

We left the class and made our way to the enclosure, where the dragons roomed free. There were well over a 1000 different dragons here and it was highly likely that today would be the day I got to meet my bonded dragon.

As we entered I asked Hiccup, "So what dragon are you hoping for?"

"Me well something rare and exciting" he answered

"What like a Night Fury?"

"Eh yeah I guess you could say like a Night Fury, but there isn't one here, so maybe some other rare dragon. What do you want? "

"A Nadder" I responded confidently

"It would suit you"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you know its fierce and em um.."

"Haddock you better not be calling me a dragon, so spit it out"

"Um ok well there beautiful"

I immediately began to feel my cheeks turn red and so I looked at the floor which was surprisingly interesting.

 _ **Hiccup POV**_

They then introduced us to a man named, Eret. However, when my mum was alive this was she did most of her research here as a dragonoligist, and sometimes took me with her, so I already knew Eret.

"Hiccup my old friend, nice to see you. How are you doing?" Eret asked in front of the class.

"Nice to see you too Eret. I've been better to say the least." I replied

"How do you know him" whispered Astrid

"My mum used to work here before she died and she took me along with her sometimes." I whispered back, Astrid meanwhile nodded and continued to listen to all the safety instructions.

Now that the safety and boring stuff was out the way we walked off into the enclosure. As we did so Eret asked us questions about our dragon knowledge. My ears perked up at the word Night Fury, "What's the fastest dragon?"

"Night Fury" the class replied

"Well done, but nobody will be bonding with one today as there is no Night Fury here and only one known in existence" said Eret. That one in existence is at my house, but I'd wouldn't tell anyone that of course.

It wasn't long before my classmates started to bond with their dragons; Astrid a Nadder called Stormfly, the twins got a Zippleback and named each head Barf and Belch, Frank got a Gronkle called Meatlug and Scott got a Monstrous Nightmare that he called Hookfang.

Meanwhile I had found an old friend in Sluether, the Triple Strike.

"Have you bonded?" asked Frank

"No were just old friends who haven't seen each other in a long while" I replied

"Right class now that most of you have bonded we are going to learn to ride dragons, so if everyone can climb onto their dragon slowly and just sit there please. Good now I want you to all just hover above the ground." Said Eret.

I looked over to my left to see Astrid and Stormfly going increasingly higher in the air so I shouted and told her to come back down.

"I can't I don't know what I'm doing" replied Astrid

"Eret what are you going to do about Astrid?" I asked whilst pointing to the sky. "She's never flown before and what If she faints due to air sickness or something?"

"I'm sure she'll sort it out on her own, no need to worry my friend"

I glanced upwards again and I could see she was about to faint or throw up at the very least. So I made my choice and Sluether and I began to gain altitude and speed.

"Hiccup Haddock get back down here this minute" shouted an angry Eret

"Don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing!" I replied "Continue to teach rest of the class"

I urged Sluether on and we quickly kept up with Stormfly and a not so well Astrid. "Astrid can you hear me?" I shouted above the sound of the wind. There was no reply so instead I took a different approach, "Stormfly, we need to go back to the ground". The said dragon quickly turned around but whilst doing so Astrid had managed to fall off and began to plummet to the ground below, meanwhile Stormfly kept on flying back to Eret, not even noticing that Astrid had fallen off.

I pushed Sluether down as we began to gain speed, it felt like I was flying with Toothless again. Toothless and I still freefall sometimes; it's a lot of fun when you're not unconscious I thought.

Astrid then woke up; of all times to wake up this was probably the worst because now it will be more difficult for me to swoop in underneath and catch her.

"Astrid reach your hand out to me" I shouted, she instantly did so and as did I. When I finally managed to grab her hand, there was that sensation that ran through me whenever I was with her, but now was not the time for that.

I then pulled her up and put her behind me, "Put your arms round my waist so you don't fall off"

 _ **Astrid POV**_

I put my arms round Hiccups waist and found that it was really comfortable and a lot of muscle on his abdomen. As we flew back at a slower speed than before, I took in my surroundings and it was beautiful.

We landed back and Hiccup was even as good as to help me off Sluether.

"Wow that was awesome Hiccup, where'd you learn to fly like that?"

"Eh I learnt to fly here, back when my mum worked here" he replied.

"Hiccup you shouldn't have done that, but seeing as the lass is ok, I'll let you off" Said Gobber

"Thanks Gobber."

I then saw an angry Scott make his way to Hiccup, "You know I was meant to save her! She's my princess and I should be the one getting the attention."

"Well if she's your princess as you say, why didn't you save her?" replied Hiccup and before things could escalate I became involved. Firstly I punched Scot in the stomach for calling me 'his princess' and then thanked Hiccup again for saving me.

 **################################ TIME SKIP #########################################**

 _ **At the Hofferson Household**_

I told my parents what had happened at school today or my importantly at the dragon enclosure whilst eating dinner.

"Wow Hiccup most be very talented and care for you a lot if he's managed to save you twice in the space of month. Was he a natural on the dragon?" my mother asked after I'd finished blushing at my mother's comments.

"Yeah he was super good, you should sign him up Dad him and Sluether, and the triple strike was really quick."

"I'll think about you know. Anyway were having a barbeque and a party at the weekend, why don't you invite him to that to say thanks?"

"I'll do that, thanks dad for the idea." As I left the table to go and message Hiccup…..

 _ **So that's all for this chapter, a bit of a longer one on my behalf ( I guess it makes up for the long time behind chapters)**_

 _ **SO I'm still looking for ideas for the tittle and if you've got any suggestions please leave them in the reviews.**_

 _ **Speaking of reviews I'd appreciate some constructive criticism, because I'm not really happy with this chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows guys; it keeps me motivated so thank you for that. So we've now passed over 15,000 reads which is amazing and thank you to everyone who took their time to read my story.**_

 _ **So without further ado…**_

Hiccup's POV:

The time was exactly 14:00, the time that Astrid's party and barbeque begins. But instead of being out there enjoying myself, was cooped up in my room re-watching and analysing my last race and videos of me training with my new leg.

The sun was beaming through my window and was a constant reminder that I should be at Astrid's party. When she asked I had said no, because of my insecurities about my leg and how would I even swim with it on? I'd have to take it off and that would make a huge fuss, unless I created a flipper like device, similar to Toothless' tail, but without the Night Fury face otherwise people may get a bit suspicious.

Do you think it would be rude of me to turn up, though I told her no? I guess I could always send her a text and make sure it was ok.

 **Hiccup: Hey, I've had a change of heart, is it alright if I come down in an hour or so?**

A few minutes later I got a reply of…

 **Astrid: Yeah, can't wait to see you**

I immediately headed towards my workshop and got to work creating my flipper. Firstly I measured my current leg and created the same skeleton part of the flipper (the actual metal part) before finding a suitable bit of cloth to create the actual flipper. Once measured I added the cloth to the metal and examined my handiwork. I had no way of knowing if this would work until I got there and tried it.

I packed my swimming trunks, a towel and some spare clothes before grabbing my house and car keys before driving down to the Hofferson residences.

Once I had found a suitable place to park, I had found myself in a similar place to a few days earlier before I returned to School for the first time since the injury. I decided that seeing as only Astrid and her friend heather and her family would be there, I would wear shorts, in the rare heatwave that we were enduring.

I confidently walked up to the Hofferson house and rang the doorbell to be greeted by Mr Hofferson, my agent, "Nice to see you again Hiccup, glad you're looking better now. Come on through Astrid was ever so happy to hear you could come". Astrid was happy that I was coming? That was weird, she must of still felt guilty I guess and wanted to make it up to me.

I was led through the house to the garden. There garden was large and spacious, with enough room for a small swimming pool and half a dozen sunbeds on the patio area, some of my finest and earliest handiwork.

"Hiccup, I'm glad you could make it" exclaimed Astrid as she and a raven haired girl came rushing over. Astrid herself was wearing a loose t-shirt with Night Rider over her bikini and some denim shorts. Then she did something unexpected, she hugged me. My arms went stiff, unsure what to do before finally coming to my senses and wrapping my arms around her to.

A cough interrupted our moment, if you could even call it that, and we separated with both of us celebrating a bright red blush and neither of us having the courage to look at each other in the eye afterwards.

"This is my friend, Heather" Astrid then went on to explain after retaining her composure, I put my stuff down of a sunbed and turned around to see a familiar face, "What are you doing here?" I asked at the same time as Frank asked me.

"Astrid invited me" I replied

"I'm Heather's friend and she invited me to come." Claimed Frank.

"Oh, so are you to dating then?" I teased

"Not yet, though if my calculations are correct, like they normally are there is an increase of 78.57% of her liking me more."

"Ehh good for you Frank"

"Thanks, so what about you and Astrid then?"

"You know that will never happen Frank, I'll just end up getting my heart broken."

"You never know Hiccup, just hope your hit by cupid's arrow" joked Frank

"Well I think I've been hit by enough recently, don't you" I said looking down at my metal leg.

"I'm sorry I didn't even notice the leg, which looks fantastic I must say. Did you design it yourself?"

"Yeah and Gobber made it for me." I explained.

"Hey boys, do you want to go in the pool?" asked Astrid and Heather.

"Yeah sure" I said. I then went over towards my sunbed and stripped off my top before then carrying my flipper to the poolside, should I need it.

 _ **Astrid POV**_

I also took off my top and shorts before venturing towards the poolside. It was then that I noticed Hiccup had also removed his top and was revealing a firm six-pack and a generally well -toned body and I mean really well toned. His muscles weren't large and bulging like Scott's instead they were toned ad subtle.

"I see why you picked him now" whispered Heather into my ear. "You know, you should probably stop staring – it might scare him away". I then immediately turned around and punched Heather in the arm; I was never going to hear the end of this.

I was about to get in the pool when my Frank reminded me to put on some sun cream, with my fair skin I burn quiet easily. I retrieved some from my bag and started to spread the sun cream all over my body, well apart from my back. I mean I couldn't reach there, so I looked around at who to ask. Heather and Frank were sorting each other out and I didn't want to ask my parents because there just tease me, so that only leaves one option.

Hiccup.

I walked over to him and saw his mouth form a slight 'o' and him begin to blush, he must have liked my bikini I wearing! "Hey could you do my back?" I asked

"Yeah sure" he replied. I turned around and sun his hands began to move over my back, not roughly like Scott would, but elegantly and smooth. I'm not sure what about his touch it was, but it sure did make my insides feel like butterflies. His hands moved further down, towards my sides and I let a small giggle escape my mouth, hopefully he hadn't heard because _Hoffersons don't giggle_.

"Are you ticklish?" he asked, darn you Hiccup, darn you.

"No" I replied as he continued to rub in and spread the sun cream around my sides. Another small giggle left my mouth and this time I couldn't help it. Hiccup may have found my weakness, his abs and that I'm ticklish.

"If you say so, could you please return the favour?" he said

"Yeah turn around" I instructed. My hands now moved up and down his toned shoulders and back. I wonder what sport/ activity he does to have a body like this. After a couple of awkward minutes, I was done.

He then went to get something from his bag and looked very proud of the construction in his hand. He then sat down and placed the new object on the floor whilst taking off his current leg. When he had put the new leg on, I realised it must be a leg to help him swim. Once he stood up, he asked if I was going to jump, in.

I responded with a no, but then realised I didn't have a choice as his long toned arms found their way around my waist and picked me up and carried me towards the pool. He then lifted l me onto his shoulder as he continued towards the pool. I started hitting his back telling him to put me down and I could of sworn I heard him reply, "Ok if you say so" before throwing me into the water. When I arose from underneath the pool I found that I was joined by Frank, Heather and Hiccup, was had that irresistible smug look on his face.

"Haddock, wipe that smirks off your face, or I'll wipe it off for you" I threatened.

"You wouldn't dare to injure a one legged man now would you?" he taunted back at me. To be fair he had me there, it would be rude to hurt a guest and I still feel guilty over the whole leg thing.

 _ **Hiccup POV**_

I couldn't afford to miss the great opportunity I had to throw Astrid into the pool, it was a once in a life time chance really. I hope she doesn't stay to mad at me though, you never want to get on an angry Hoffersons wrong side. I swam towards Frank, who was shying away from the deep end.

"Are you alright Frank?" I asked

"Me fine, most certainly fine, I absolutely love swimming." He said sarcastically

"Come on it'll be fine, if myself a one legged man can do it, so can you."

"Yeah but look at you, you're all muscle, whereas I'm all blabber. "

"Ok, but I don't think Heather minds" I teased. "Come on where take it slowly, yeah?"

"Ok, but don't push me" he said worriedly.

"Don't worry I won't." As I started to do a few strokes towards the girls. "Sorry if you didn't like me throwing you into the pool Astrid, but it was funny, you were so helpless." I laughed and got a deserved punch in the arm. "So is it always violence with you" I asked as Heather left the pool to go and get something.

"Yes especially when annoying boys don't stop smirking and making fun of me." By now Heather had returned with a ball, "Boy's vs girls keep ball" she started as she threw the ball to Astrid who expertly threw it back to Heather, who had no problem catching it.

"Frank, mark Heather, I'll mark Astrid" I shouted to him. He nodded in reply and started to swim towards Heather. After a few minutes of the girls keeping the ball, I one it by diving in front of Astrid who responded by hitting me again, my poor arm!

However, it didn't last long; Heather had intercepted my pass for Frank and threw it far into the corner of the pool, Astrid and I both turned and began to swim towards the ball, which was no bobbling up and down in the current.

Astrid was faster than me, but I had the longer reach, but in the end Astrid got the ball first. But I kept on swimming hard towards her and corned her. She now had nowhere to go. She wrapped her arms around the ball and began to try and swim forward, but I blocked her path.

"Otta my way Haddock" she shouted in mock anger

"Not happening" I replied.

"Kids the barbeque is ready, so get out of the pool in a couple of minutes" came the voice of Mr Hofferson.

"Whichever team has the ball when we have to get out wins" I announced. Astrid had kept hold of the ball whilst this was going on and wrapped her arms around it to protect it. She had no way out, if she tried to throw it to Heather, I would simply block her throw, so she just clung it to her chest and turned the opposite way from me.

I knew what I had to do to get the ball and win – tickle her, she wouldn't like it but it's been a nice life if I don't succeed. So my hands moved to her sides and began to tickle her, I could hear her giggle and I knew I had won.

AS she began to loosen her grip on the ball my left hand began to try and grab the ball, whilst my right hand continued to tickle the mighty Hofferson.

"Stop it Hiccup" she pleaded

"Never" I replied as my hands were now both trying to remove the ball from her, I spun her around so she was now facing me and I realised how close we were to each other. My hand continued to wrestle with her sides until she let go of the ball and I snatched it before swimming away.

"Out you get now kids; otherwise there'll be no food for you" called Mr Hofferson and so we all clambered out of the pool. I hopped towards the sunbed on my foot and flipper, were I dried myself off and put my t-shirt on before changing flipper for leg.

I noticed the others were already queuing for food and I went to join them, "Good win Frank" I said to my team mate and received another punch on my arm from Astrid.

"You cheated, you tickled me to get the ball" replied Astrid.

"We still won though didn't we" I said with a smirk and rubbed my arm once more after being hit again.

"Astrid stopping hitting Hiccup, please you owe him your life" said Astrid's mother

"It's alright Mrs Hofferson, I deserved it and at this rate I'll a permanent bruise on my arm" I replied as Astrid again socked me.

After eating our food Frank and Heather made their way to their separate homes before I left as well after saying goodbye to Astrid and her parents, "Right I'm off now thank you for having me" I said to Astrid's parents.

"Anytime Hiccup, anytime" replied Mr Hofferson

Astrid then kindly walked me to my car and I thanked her for inviting, "Thanks Astrid it was great fun today, see you on Monday?" I asked

"I enjoyed it to Hiccup, even if I lost that ball game at the end because you cheated and if you dare to tickle me or throw me into the pool I will take your leg"

"Metal one I hope?" I joked "I like my real leg"

"Yes your metal one you idiot. See you on Monday" she said and then did something truly unexpected, she grabbed me by my shirt collar and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, before swinging her hips as she walked back inside her house. I meanwhile was left speechless and placed my hand onto my cheek where I could still feel the imprint of her soft pink lips on my cheek.

As I began to drive home I thought about what this meant, did she like me or was it all out of pity and guilt? Was I on the end of a sick joke and Astrid didn't like me at all? It was all too much to take in and I guess where just have to see where the wind takes us.

 _ **So I did you like the chapter? Let me know in the reviews or PM me, I don't mind. In other news think I've come up with a couple of tittles, but I need your opinion guys:**_

' _ **My Guardian Angel'**_

' _ **The boy that saved me'**_

' _ **The one'**_

' _ **Sometimes losing something makes everything better'**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, thanks to all of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me. And since the answer to the tittle conundrum has yet to be solved, I've created a poll that you can see on my profile, so once you've read this please feel free to head over there and make your choice. Thank you again**

 _ **Hiccups POV:**_

As I drove up towards the large electric gates separating my house from the road, I noticed something I didn't want to see.

A black Range Rover sitting outside the house. That could only mean one thing.

Dad is home and that is not good. Not good at all.

I parked my car alongside his, turned off the engine and locked the car before grabbing me keys out of my bag and quietly opening the door. Once I was inside I gently closed the door before trying to rush upstairs so I wouldn't have to explain myself to him. But of course, metal leg on wooden floor gives away any secrecy one could hope for.

"Hiccup, I know your there so don't try and ignore me" came the voice of my Father from the front room. I admitted defeat and slowly began to make my way back down the stairs. I then entered the living room and said hello and then tried to retreat back again.

"Where we you? You don't have many friends so that narrows it down. Was it Francis? Or is his name Fabrice?"

"No it wasn't, though he was there." I replied in an equally cold tone, whilst ignoring his previous comments about my small friendship circle.

"Then who was it? Because you should of been here. The house isn't clean and dinner is not prepared"

"Fine, if you must know. I was at the Hoffersons house seeing Astrid, Frank and Heather."

"Hmm. Is that Heather as in 'Dagur the deranged' sister?"

"Yeah it was." I replied

"Well I don't want you seeing her again as her brother is very dangerous and shouldn't be allowed to compete in dragon racing."

"What do you mean dad?"

"He's under age the age of 21 and I have just had approval from the Dragon Racing Council that from the next race those under 21 will not be able to race."

"Why would you do that dad? That would mean the Night Rider wouldn't be able to race either!"

"Do you know how old he is? I'll have to ban him as well then! The day just gets better and better doesn't it?"

"He's my age I believe." I replied whilst being very careful not to give myself away.

"Well he's banned as well then!"

"No, Dad you can't do that" I shouted towards him

"And why is that?" He taunted back to me

"Well, you're lose any profit you would make because there the two best racers and everyone wants to watch them race!"

"Well never mind! I don't care! I'm the mayor here and I'm banning dragon racing for those under 21 from the next race onwards."

"Don't you dare do it Dad" I lashed out towards him, whilst tugging at his arm as he began to turn away from me.

He then shrugged me off and threw me against the floor, before picking me up by the collar and lifting me off the ground and punching me in the face and in the stomach a couple of times.

"Never, talk about stupid dragon racing again. Do you hear me? I am your father and you will always listen to me, boy! Do you understand?"

"You're not my father. No father would have punched their son in the face and thrown against the floor, would they?" I shouted back in return.

"Well, in that case you can get out and stay out. You can come and collect your stuff in the morning."

Great, just great. Firstly I got hit by my own father and secondly I got kicked out of my own home. I grabbed my car keys, wallet and phone and made my way to my car. Once I was in my car, I thought of my options that I had now. I could either go to Gobber's and hope he was in or stay in the car. I glanced up towards the mirror to see if I could see any bruises forming on my face and sure enough there was and it looked like my nose was broken as well and blood was slowly trickling down my face. My back also hurt and I guessed it was also bruised from when I was thrown onto the floor as well as my likely now broken ribs.

I started the all too familiar route to Gobber's workshop and flat. On my way I noticed that I now had a terrible headache to go with my broken nose and bruised face. After parking I got out and stepped out into the fresh evening air before knocking on Gobber's door. I was silently praying to Thor that he would open the door and welcome me in. But the Gods must still have something against me, as Gobber didn't answer the door.

I sighed before walking back to my car and began to make myself comfortable seeing as I would be spending the night here in my car. I grabbed a blanket I had in the boot of the car and put it over my legs to keep warm. I began to drift into a gentle sleep but was to be awoken by my phone ringing. Who would want to call me and especially at this time of night?

I looked to see who it was and was glad to see it was Mr. Hofferson and I immediately answered the phone.

"Evening, Hiccup. Sorry for the late call, but there's some news on the dragon racing." Spoke Mr. Hofferson

"Let me guess, my father announced that under 21s won't be able to race?"

"Yeah that's it. But we've got a chance to fight this and allow you to race but we have to deceive a plan. Are you at home now?"

"No I got kicked out for disagreeing with my father on the matter." I sighed as I spoke.

"Well why don't you come and stay the night at ours? And we can discuss the problem." Offered Mr. Hofferson.

"Yeah sure, give me 10 minutes to drive there."

"Righto see you in a few." Said Mr. Hofferson all too cheerfully.

I put the phone down and removed the blanket from around my waist and drove off towards the Hofferson household for the second time today.

\- **AT THE HOFFERSON HOUSEHOLD** -

I gingerly knocked on the door and of course Astrid had to open the door.

"Hiccup, oh my Thor, what happened to your face?" Asked Astrid as she herded me inside, where I took off my jacket and shoes before taking in Astrid's appearance. Though I shouldn't have bothered as she was as beautiful as always.

"Eh I and Dad had a disagreement over something important to me" I said after thinking about it for a moment.

"So he beat you up?" questioned Astrid

"You're making it worse than it sounds, but yes basically that's what happened. Is your father here? He said he needed to talk to me about stuff." I replied without letting too much on.

"Dad, Hiccups here" called out Astrid.

"Welcome Hiccup, though when you said your Dad kicked you out, I didn't think that you meant quite literally. Have you eaten yet Hiccup?" he exclaimed when he looked at my face.

"No I haven't yet" I replied casually.

"Well in that case I'll get my wife to quickly cook something up for all of us and Astrid could you have a look at Hiccup's injuries? I'll go and sort you out a bed for tonight."

"Thank you Mr. Hofferson, that's very generous but I'm really not sure that I can accept all this kind hospitality, without being able to pay it back." I said.

"Nonsense, my boy you've done more than enough. Without you we might not be here and Astrid herself could be in hospital or worst still. So don't worry about it." Said Mr. Hofferson as he coaxed me into staying.

"Go and get yourself comfortable in the living room Hiccup I'll be back in a minute, once I've got the first aid kit." Said Astrid as I made my way into the brightly decorated living room. I sat down in one of the chairs and a few minutes later Astrid came back in with a large first aid kit in hand.

"How do you always manage to get yourself into this mess, Hiccup?" teased Astrid as she opened up the first aid kit and got out antiseptic wipes to clean my wounds on my face. "This might sting a little bit Hiccup, but you don't want it to get infected alright?" I then nodded my head in return as Astrid leant towards me and started to clean my face up. By now Astrid was close enough that I could feel her breath on my face and her proximity made my cheeks heat up and my throat go dry. I glanced back towards her and now I could clearly see her bright azure eyes shining back at my forest green ones. I also noticed how pink her lips were and I wondered if they were as soft as they looked. My imagination began to take the better of me, but my trance of thought was soon interrupted by her voice ringing in my ear, "All done now, except for your nose, which should heal naturally on its own given time."

"Great thanks again Astrid"

"Anywhere else that hurts?" Asked Astrid

"My chest, but I think it's just a couple of broken ribs" I said to reassure her worried look.

"Top off now" ordered Astrid.

"Yes Ma'am" I replied with a mock salute to go with my reply. I then slowly took off my top to minimise the pain I was feeling and placed my top on my lap. I looked up and noticed how Astrid was now bright as a tomato and began to look anywhere but at me. To be fair, I was too embarrassed. Topless in front of my life long crush who was equally red as myself and trying to remain her composure. Trying being the key word in that description.

"So do you think I've my broken ribs?" I asked.

Astrid then placed her fingers on my ribcage and pressed down and muttered a sorry down to the ground without looking at me. When her fingers pressed against my skin I felt like I was in Valhalla. A great sensation ran through me and I looked up at her and it looked like she could feel it to. Once the moment had passed she released her hands from my abdomen.

"Yep I think they're broken. Does it hurt when you breathe in?" she asked.

"Yeah it does."

"Well then I think you have just broken them and again they should heal naturally on their own accord." She said as she passed me my T-shirt that I gratefully put back on.

"Thanks again Astrid. What would I do without you?" I asked

"Well you'd still have your leg…" she said guiltily.

"Look Astrid, that was my choice and I don't regret, so you don't have to feel guiltily on my behalf, understood?" I explained to her as I took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah I understand Hiccup but I still feel guilty and that feeling won't go away."

"Things like this take time. I still wake up and forget it's gone but then I remembered why I did it and it makes everything feel much better. So please don't feel bad for all of this, it was my choice and I'm happy with it."

"Well if you're ok with it, I will be as well" Said Astrid as she placed her hand on top of mine and smiled brightly at me.

Mrs Hofferson then walked into the room and smiled saying just three simple words, "Ahh young love".

Astrid and I both turned bright red and immediately scooted as far away as possible from each other as our hands let go of each other.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks again for all the kind reviews, it's very much appreciated and helps to motivate me to write.**_

 _ **Sorry again for the long wait in between chapters, I've got exams coming up later in the summer so revision has to take priority till there finished. I imagine that the next chapter won't be posted for a couple of months, but I do plan on finishing this story, it just might take some time cos' of well you know, life.**_

HICCUP POV

After a delicious dinner served by Mrs. Hofferson, myself and Mr. Hofferson went downstairs into his basement/office. Having been in here before, I was already familiar with my surroundings of the room and took a seat in-front of his varnished oak desk, with a state of the art computer and a leather note book.

After making myself comfortable, Mr Hofferson began to explain what this new rule change could possibly mean.

"So as you are aware the new rule states that 'Those under 21 will no longer be able to race due to safety reasons'. I figure that we have two options to combat this." Said Mr. Hofferson

"Go on, let's hear them" I encouraged

"Firstly, all dragon racers could reject and strike against the new law and not race…"

"Or?"

"We use your injuries against your father and force him into rescinding the law."

Both options carried risks and both could end up in myself revealing who I am, and I'm not sure I'm ready for that, not yet.

I began to voice my concern, "The problem with the first option is that the other racers know I'm under 21 and could not agree just to increase their chances of winning and in the other option, I'd have to reveal myself to him and I don't think I could do it. I mean, he still despises me for Mum's death all those years ago and he hates dragon racing with a passion because of it."

"Well we've got before the next race, next Saturday to decide. This rule won't come in to affect until the race the Saturday after that. So think about it and no matter what decision you make I'm going to stand by you and help you race again." Explained Mr Hofferson in a kind and supportive tone. "Oh, before you go Hiccup I want you to know that when I asked you to keep Astrid safe I hadn't expected you to throw yourself in front of her from a speeding car or rescue her from a dragon."

"Mr. Hofferson, if I hadn't pushed her out of the way of that car, she'd probably be dead and you know that I'm the only person who could have saved Astrid from the dragon."

"Hmm, is there another reason Night Rider?" questioned Mr. Hofferson

Reluctantly, I replied, "Yes there is. I care about her, a lot and she is very er important to me."

Mr. Hofferson did nothing other than smile knowingly with that glint in his eyes.

After our chat I brushed my teeth and went to bed.

 _ **Astrid's POV**_

I was so shocked to see Hiccup in that state and it was something I had never expected to see. His bruised face and ribs looked painful, but not as painful as the story his eyes told. I would never have imagined Hiccup having to go through these things with his father, Mayor Stoick is very good at his job and is never seen to be angry in front of his people, passionate and fights for what he cares about, yes but not angry.

I let my thoughts dwell on the matter at hand, and after some time found myself in a deep thoughtful sleep.

" _Astrid watch out!" I heard a very nasal voice say from behind me._

 _Then from behind me somebody had pushed me. I picked myself up from the floor, with a large gash along my forearm and elbow. My now ripped jumper and a fine trickle of blood running down me. I then looked to my knees and noticed they were also grazed._

 _I guess it was at the same time that I had turned around to see the person who had dared to push me, only to find a limp lifeless body lying in front of the road with a large black SUV speeding off into the distance._

I awoke with a start and found myself wondering to the fact at why I had awoken and such a strange time. What could it of been?

After drifting back to sleep, I was awoken this time by a voice.

Hiccup's voice.

This was weird, seeing as he would be asleep, surely? Not everyone wakes up at this time of the night, do they? I've never done this before. Just as I began to close my eyes again, Hiccup's voice could be heard louder.

By now, I had figured that it wasn't a figure of my imagination. It must really be Hiccup's voice echoing through the quiet house. So I went and had a look at the problem, leaving my warm bed for my fear of Hiccup's safety and for my own comfort.

As I crept closer to the spare room, I could now hear what he was saying and those words shocked me.

"Astrid watch out!" was being murmured by a sleeping Hiccup. So my dream earlier, might not have been a dream, but in fact reality? Had I really heard Hiccup talking and then was reminded of the events of that dreadful day?

I continued to venture on and by now had opened the door and could see Hiccup there sleeping in a rather uncomfortable looking position, all whilst repeating the same three words. His body was sprawled out across the bed and one leg was hanging off the side of the bed.

"Astrid watch out!" echoed again through his room. By now I had crept round to the bed and wondered what to do next.

If I awoke him, how would he take it? But if I left him to sleep it off I wouldn't be able to get it out of my head. My decision was made; I had to wake him to help myself and him.

I gently nudged his shoulder and called out a soft "Hiccup, it's alright your safe, it's me Astrid."

After a few moments the boy awoke and he looked confused, so I tried my best to reassure him.

"Astrid?" questioned a groggy eyed Hiccup "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Hiccup, you had a nightmare but your safe now. I'm here"

"Nightmare about what?" asked to sleepy Hiccup

"The accident, you kept repeating those three words you said to me before you saved my life."

"Ahh, yeah. I've been having that nightmare ever since the accident and it never gets any better. Sometimes though I don't even get to save you, I was too late, too slow, and too useless and you died" explained a sobering Hiccup.

"Hiccup, listen to me. You're not useless and you weren't too late or slow. Anytime, you need to explain or let out your feelings tell someone who cares. It's not good for you to keep it bottled up inside you like that. Do you understand?"

"That's great and all, but who do I tell? Nobody cares Astrid and it's not like you would understand or care either."

"I do care Hiccup, I do. I might not show it all time, but that's who I am. I'm more an actions speak louder than words kinda girl. But why wouldn't I understand?

"Because you're popular, you have two legs, both of your parents adore you and love you lots. Whereas I'm as unpopular as you get, missing a leg and my mother was murdered and my father is still struggling with grief over my mother and instead of helping me, he simply ignores me, because it's easier for him that way."

"Hiccup, I'm always going to be here for you, I owe you that at least. You have saved me twice and that's all within the last month. If you need help or anything just ask me. Because, I'm entirely grateful for it."

"Ok, I believe you"

"You do?" I was surprised it took that little to convince him. if I was him, I'd probably wouldn't trust anybody.

"Yes, I do." Replied Hiccup

"Right, Mr I believe it's time for you to go back to sleep, we've got school tomorrow and we don't want you falling asleep during class do we now?" I asked

"No I guess not. Thank you Astrid, it means a lot to me you know you doing this. I really, really, really appreciate it." He said as I began to leave the room.

"Your welcome and anytime Hiccup. Goodnight and sleep tight Hiccup."

"Goodnight Astrid, see you in the morning." He replied as he gave me his goofy smile that was simply adorable. There was no other way of putting it.

'Beep, Beep, Beep' my alarm clock was blaring out, signalling it was time for me to get up. After getting dressed into a blue skirt and a red tank top, I firstly made my way to Hiccup's room to see if he was awake.

He wasn't even in the room. The sheets had been folded and the bed had been set out again, almost as if he wasn't even there. Where did he go?

But by now I could smell something cooking downstairs, bacon maybe? I went downstairs and found Hiccup turning over some bacon and flipping a pancake. I didn't know he could cook? And it smelt so good.

"Morning, you're up early" I said to him.

"Well I had to take my painkillers and do some physio for my leg. So then I figured you'd want to eat some breakfast and well here we are." Explained Hiccup

"Well thank you, it smells wonderful."

"No problem, go and sit down and l will bring it out to you in a minute."

Sure enough he did. Hiccup brought the food out to me and it tasted just as good as it smelled. We eat in a comfortable silence, until I broke it. "You know, as nice as this was Hiccup you didn't have to do this. It should be me cooking for you."

"I was just trying to say thank you after what you did for me last night and I've heard about your cooking skills. Apparently you once set fire to the pan, which by the way is extremely difficult."

"Who told you that?" I asked glowing with embarrassment.

"Er probably your father before a big…" said Hiccup

"A big what?" I questioned, when he ignored my question I pressed again but got no answer.

"Forget I said anything, but don't worry I will tell you what's going on eventually. When I'm ready and not any sooner. Your Father knows, he got me into it." Explained a cryptic Hiccup

What could my father have to do with all this? He's an agent for dragon racers, could Hiccup be a dragon racer or does he know a dragon racer?


End file.
